Complicated Emotions and Antics
by SilverLining0507
Summary: It's difficult to confess your feelings to someone you love, it's more difficult to act around them without doing anything stupid. Series of One-Shots.


**A/N: This is my first Fatal Frame and Shoujo-Ai story, so it might be awkward since I've never written something like this, but I can't get this idea out of my head. So I hope you like it, I might make others like this.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _Today seems to be a slow day_.' Miu thought to herself as she arranges some of the items in the shop. She looks around the shop and finds no one, save for her and Yuuri.

Two months have passed since the occurrence on Mt. Hikami. During that time, it was difficult to act like she was alright, especially when she woke up to an empty bed the next day. She had no one to go back to, even though her mother's friend was there for her, she knew that Iyama-san only agreed to care for her out of pity.

She would often go out and stay at the antique shop until the sky goes dark, observing the inhabitants and feeling slightly jealous that they look really happy and put together like a family. Within those few days Hisoka took notice of her, offering her a chance to stay here if she wanted to. Although hesitant at first, she immediately accepted and it was a decision that she never regretted.

Yuuri and Hisoka took great patience in showing her how the shop works and what to do. Despite the fact that she made a few mistakes, both women were kind enough to repeat the process and come help her if needed, even Ren and Rui came to help out at the shop when they're not busy.

They were all so genuine and kind that Miu thought that she could finally have a real family, one who doesn't look at her with pity or even sees her differently because of her abilities. She smiles at the memory, but right now she has a bit of a problem.

She looks to her side and sees the older girl behind the counter. Yuuri is just sitting there staring blankly at the counter. This was normal when there were no customers in the store, Miu would often wonder if the brunette was sleeping, but her blinking eyes gave away the fact that she was awake.

Looking at her from here, Miu couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looks. The way the light would shine on her body giving it a soft glow.

She didn't know when these strong feelings for Yuuri began to surface; it might be around the time when she'd been staying here for a few weeks. How kind and understanding Yuuri had been to her, at first it was hard to believe that someone could be this sincere about how they feel, but even with her abilities she could see that the brunette wasn't lying about any word that she spoke or emotion that she showed.

Although Hisoka, Ren and Rui also treated her with kindness and showed her love similar to that of a family. She found Yuuri's company to be comforting, albeit different than the others.

The only problem was that ever since she found out about her feelings for Yuuri, she started avoiding her since last week; for fear that she'll be rejected or even be found strange. She does talk to her, but only when it's related to work. Due to these conflicting feelings inside her, she can't even look her in the eye. It made her feel guilty because even though Yuuri doesn't say it, she knows how worried the brunette is about her and can see a flicker of concern whenever she turns to avoid her.

Yuuri could feel someone staring at her and looks at Miu's direction; Hinasaki having been caught turns away quickly. Flustered, she went back to work, leaving Yuri to look at her questionably.

After a while Miu finishes her work, relieved that she's finally done, she lets out a sigh and sits at the chair by the counter. A cup of coffee was placed in front of her, which made her sit up straight and see Yuuri placing down the coffee pot on the tray.

"Oh, thank you." She muttered sheepishly. Yuuri nods, giving her a small smile and went back to the kitchen to prepare some more. She was a bit surprised, even though she'd been avoiding her; Yuuri didn't seem to be mad and still acted like her kind and caring self. She frowns a bit with how guilty this is making her feel, as she goes to take a drink.

Later the door chimes; Miu scans the door for any customers and relaxes when Ren and Rui enter the shop.

"Good morning, girls." Ren greeted and waved, sitting by one of the tables.

"It's afternoon, sensei." Rui reminded him, sitting across from him.

"Really? I guess time passes by quickly."

"It's because you were asleep all morning." Rui sighs, finding her sensei to be hopeless.

Yuuri came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with two intricately detailed cups and a pot of coffee, "Did you need something, Ren?" she asked, preparing two cups of coffee.

"No, I just needed a break from the office." Ren answered

"Oh, are you done working on your new book?" Yuuri asked placing the two cups on the table.

"No, not yet, still working on it though." Ren said, taking a sip of the coffee. Grumbling under his breath about how he can't think of anything to add yet.

Rui picks up her cup and takes a drink, she scans the shop and finds the owner nowhere in sight, "Where's Hisoka-san?"

"She's working on another case, she might be back later." Yuuri replied, sitting back down behind the counter.

"So she left you two girls by yourselves? Are you okay working here without her?" Ren asked out of concern, knowing how Yuuri and Miu felt about being near other people.

"We're fine. Not a lot of people are coming in anyway." Miu stated, finishing her cup of coffee.

Ren heard his phone ring and stood up from his chair, "Excuse me, I have to take this. Hello?..." He said, walking out of the shop.

Yuuri walks out from behind the counter and cleans up the empty cups. Miu seeing this offers to help, but she just says that it was okay and carries the tray back to the kitchen.

Miu, dismayed that Yuuri didn't want her to help, sat down where Ren was sitting earlier and slumps down a bit. Rui gaped at the scene in front of her, looking back and forth between Miu and the kitchen where Yuuri was, there was a bit of tension between the two girl's that she could see even when she entered the shop earlier. She looks at Miu curiously.

Miu notices Rui staring at her, "What?"

"Ummm, did something happen between you two?"

"No, not really." Miu placed her cheek on her hand, as she added, "Well except for the fact that I might have been avoiding her since last week…"

Rui looks at her in surprise, "You've been avoiding Yuuri since last week?"

"No, not really… I mean I still talk to her about work."

"But…?"

"But, it's just… never mind." Miu mutters, looking down at the table.

Rui looks at her in confusion, "Why would you even avoid Yuuri, I mean you two were practically inseparable-" She stops in midsentence, a thought suddenly came to her, as she looks at Miu with realization, "Wait… Does this have something to do with you liking her?"

Miu shushes the young assistant, looking behind her to see if the brunette came back, "Rui, Keep your voice down!" She whispered.

"Sorry, but why don't you just tell her?" Rui asked, even from last week she could tell that Miu had feelings for Yuri and remembered how flustered she was when she asked. It was amusing at first, but she could really see how troubled the young actress was about this.

"I can't, I mean, it's just I've never felt this way about someone before, what if she thinks I'm strange or even what if she likes someone else?" The raven haired girl rambled, distress evident on her face.

"Miu, just be honest with Yuuri, she'll listen."

"I know, but what if I confess and she doesn't feel the same way, can you really say that we can go back to the way we were? I'd rather not tell her, than lose her friendship…"

Rui stops her ramblings by holding her hand, "Miu, trust me, you'll never know until you tell her. But first, I think you should try talking to her tomorrow for you to resolve this issue about avoiding her." Rui said, smiling reassuringly to her friend.

Miu, although doubtful knows the other girl was right, she nods her head and sighs, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Rui."

"By the way, what about you? Have you finally confessed to Ren-san?" Although she asked that out of curiosity, there's a hint of teasing in her voice.

Rui blushes at the question and went to check behind her, sighing in relief when her sensei was still outside talking on the phone. "Well, I still haven't said anything yet, but I'm getting to it."

Both girls giggle to each other about their oblivious love interests, until Yuuri walks out from the kitchen and looks at the two girls, "Rui, do you want something other than coffee?"

"Huh? Oh, no thank you." She looks in front of her, smirking when she sees Miu tense up at hearing the older girl, "Um, Kozukata-san, you wouldn't mind if I ask you something right?" She asks innocently.

"No, not at all."

"Are you interested in someone right now?" She asks casually, from the corner of her eye she could see Miu glaring at her.

"Right now? No not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no particular reason, just curious." She smiled at the brunette; taking a glance at Miu and saw that she had a look of relief on her face.

The rest of the afternoon involved the three girls talking with each other; the atmosphere seemed to liven up for a while. A few customers come and go, until Ren and Rui had to leave because they (Rui) needed to prepare dinner, Yuuri offered that they could just have dinner here, but Ren declined and said another time. Hisoka came back by dinner time and asked if she missed anything.

Dinner went by as usual with Hisoka asking how their day went and Yuuri asking about the case she accepted, Miu would often join in on their conversation when asked. Miu, was thinking over what Rui said, about taking a chance and just talking to Yuuri, it wouldn't be easy especially when she going over what she needed to say tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night

Miu is lying down on her bed, eyes closed. She grunts in frustration and moves to her side, hoping to finally be able to sleep, but proves her efforts to be in vain.

' _Why can't I sleep?'_ Frustrated, she stands up; adjusting the light pink night gown she wore to bed. She turns on the lamp in her room and sits back down, before she could lie down, someone knocks on her door.

' _Who could it be at this hour?'_

"Come in!"

The door creaked open; she blinked in surprise when she saw Yuuri standing by the door, "Miu, Hi… Can we talk?" She asked, her voice showing no emotion.

"Oh, sure." After she replied, Yuuri entered and closed the door to her room, she didn't know if it was her imagination, but she could've sworn she heard the lock click.

Seeing Yuuri standing there, gave her a good look at the clothes she was wearing. The orange tank top really hugged her curves, similar to her black shorts that showed off her legs. It seemed similar to the clothes she wore everyday which Miu found both funny and cute. She stopped gawking, when she saw Yuuri looking at her intently.

Yuuri moves closer and sits beside her. The brunette looks at her night gown for a bit then averted her eyes to look at her face. Miu blushed and a thought crossed her mind that she should cover up, since the night gown is thin and a bit transparent. She cursed herself with the decision to wear this now.

Neither of them spoke for a while, both looking away from the each other, until Miu decided to break the silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask something." Yuuri lets out a sigh and fixated her eyes on the young girl, "Did I do something wrong?"

Puzzled, Miu asked, "No, what makes you think that?"

"Because you've been avoiding me for the past week and don't say you weren't because I'm not that oblivious." Yuuri looked away for a bit, "Just tell me, what I did wrong. I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore..." She added, her voice showing off a feeling of sadness.

"Wha- No, Yuuri. It's not that. It's just…." Miu looks down on her lap, racking her brain to pinpoint the right words to say, "You didn't do anything wrong, I-It's me, the truth is I…" She closes her eyes, frustrated with herself, ' _Why can't I just tell her!?'_

Yuuri seeing the inner struggle Miu was having placed her hand on her cheek, stopping the younger girl's babbling, "Miu, it's alright. Just try to calm down, I promise I won't get mad." She assured with a gentle smile.

' _I have to tell her now; this might be my only chance.'_ Miu couldn't help, but look into the older girl's eyes and see the sincerity she had in saying those words.

Taking a deep breath, Miu gazed deeply into Yuuri's brown eyes, "Yuuri… I… I love you…" She admitted softly, "I really do… I'm sorry if I avoided you. It's just, I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations, I've never really fallen in love with anyone before, I mean, sure I dated, but I never really loved those guys and I thought you'd find me strange and…" She rambled, her voice shaking; her heart was beating so fast she thought it might come out of her chest.

Yuuri placed a finger on her lips to, stopping her rambling, "Miu, I already knew that."

It took a while for Miu to process the words that came out of the brunette's mouth, "Wait, how did you know?" She asked in surprise.

Yuuri just shrugged, "I heard you and Rui talking earlier."

Miu froze in shock, then glared at her, "Wait, you were eavesdropping on us and you tricked me into telling you how I feel, I-I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms.

Yuuri just chuckles with amusement, "Miu, I'm sorry for tricking you, but I needed to know if what you said was true, because I feel the same way."

Miu was shocked, never imagining that those words might actually come from her mouth, "You do…?" She uncrosses her arm, as she faces her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, if I didn't say anything. I wanted to tell you in private."

Mixed emotions ran through Miu's mind from surprise, to disbelief, but most of all happiness. Feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted from her heart, she hugs the brunette tightly, smiling at the idea that she loved her back. Yuuri returned the gesture, her own smile plastered on her face.

Miu pulled away, a smile still evident on her face. Blushing in embarrassment, for how she acted, but looking at Yuuri it seemed she didn't mind. She looks up and blushes when she could see how close the faces were with one another, a strong scent of lavender wafting from the older girl. As if in a trance, Yuuri places her hand on Miu's cheek, slowly inching closer to her.

Both of their hearts were racing, feeling as if some sort of magnetic pull was bringing them closer together. As soon as their lips touch, it felt like some sort of electricity ran through their bodies. Miu had kissed other guys before, but this was the first time she felt something like this, something that felt right.

Their lips moved slowly with one another, as if they plan to savour every minute with each other. Miu wrapped her arms around Yuuri's neck, while Yuuri placed hers on the younger girl's waist. They felt their bodies beginning to heat up, even from just an innocent little kiss; they felt a desire for more.

Miu felt Yuuri's tongue lick her lips. The younger girl gasped in surprise, granting Yuuri the permission to enter, she then began to explore her mouth even more, revelling in the warmth and softness the younger girl was giving to her.

Miu could only moan and held on to the other girl tightly, as she began to retaliate with what the brunette was doing to her. They pulled away for a while, eyes half-lidded, faces flushed, body temperatures high and their breathing heavy. They never even realized that they were lying on the bed, Miu's arms still latched around the brunette's neck with Yuuri lying on top of her, hands planted on either side of her head to prevent herself from falling.

"Yuuri…" Miu whispered, she felt as if her breath had been taken away from her, wondering how the brunette can hold this power over her.

Yuuri brought their lips closer again, bringing with it the same intensity as before. Miu held her head and pulled a bit at her hair, causing Yuuri to moan and pull her closer. Yuuri's hands began to wander down her body, leaving a trail of fire on her skin from where it touched. Her mind going hazy with pleasure and she felt like melting from the brunette's touch. Before it could go any further, Miu gained a bit of sense when she felt Yuuri's right hand on her thigh going up higher.

Knowing the direction that this was heading, Miu pushes Yuuri away, "W-Wait! Yuuri, we can't do this!" She exclaimed, although she said those words, she cannot deny the desire she felt for the brunette to continue her destination.

Yuuri looks at her out of concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"W-Well it's just… I've never done this before." She muttered, looking away.

Yuuri just looks at her with a gentle smile, "Neither have I, but don't worry I won't hurt you." She muttered, moving closer to kiss the side of her face and going further down, kissing and sucking at her neck. Miu could only whimper under Yuri's ministrations; feeling the last of her resistance crumbling away.

"Yuuri, I-" She moans loudly when Yuuri sucked a sensitive part of her neck, the brunette only smirking at the result. She placed a hand on the brunette's hair, pulling on it, she didn't know if she was stopping her or asking her for more.

Yuuri looks up from where she was and found the sight of Miu looking flushed and short of breath to be cute, "Hmmm?" she asked looking deeply into the younger girl's eyes.

Miu couldn't think rationally, but she knew what she wanted. She grasped the fabric of Yuuri's shirt tightly. Her decision final on her eyes, she looks back at the brunette with determination and mumbles softly, "Please, don't stop…"

Yuuri looks at her with surprise, but was replaced with a devilish look, "I promise I'll be gentle." She murmured kissing her softly, nipping her bottom lip gently. Yuuri moves her left hand and grasped Miu's right hand, while her right hand began moving up under the young Hinasaki's night gown. Miu could feel heat rush through her, her body giving up to the desire of having Yuuri with her. She's never felt so vulnerable before, but she was glad that it was only Yuuri who could see her like this. She could feel Yuuri moved closer to her ear, her warm breath fanning her ear.

"Miu…" For some reason she could hear concern in the tone of her voice.

"Miu…" The girl in front of her began to blur out and a voice from a distance echoes through her mind.

* * *

"Miu… Miu!"

She heard someone calling her name and shaking her awake; groggily she opens her eyes and saw Yuuri in front of her, concern written on her face.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake."

"Yuuri…? Why'd you stop…?" Her words slurred, laced with sleep.

Yuuri looks at her, confused, "Stop? What do you mean?"

Miu's mind began to process the situation and felt that she was lying on her back; she looks at Yuuri and saw that she was wearing what she usually wears every day. The last bit of sleep went away from Miu as she sits up and asks, "Wait? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, breakfast is ready, so Hisoka asked me to wake you up."

"Oh, um, did you… come to my room last night?"

Yuuri furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side, "No, I was asleep in my room last night, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Miu had a look of realization, ' _Wait, so what happened last night, was all a dream?'_ She felt ashamed that she would dream of Yuuri like that, but at the same time a bit disappointed. Then she remembered something that Yuri said.

"Yuuri, you said you were here a few minutes ago, trying to wake me. Did I say anything strange?"

"No, not really, but you were writhing and moaning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare? Were you in pain?" Yuuri asked checking the other girl's body to see if there were any injuries.

"No, I'm fine and it's nothing like that." Miu blushes, looking away in embarrassment when she remembered some parts of her dream.

"Oh, would you like to discuss it?"

"No! It's alright. I forgot what it was about anyway." Miu said out of haste, hoping that Yuuri would drop the subject.

She jumped when she felt a cool hand on her forehead, "Are you sure you're alright? You feel a little warm, are you sick? Wait here, I'll get some medicine." Yuuri moved to leave the room, but was stopped when Miu grasped her arm.

"Yuuri, I'm fine really." Miu reassured, letting go of her arm. She moved to stand up, "Anyway, so breakfast. Come on, Hisoka-san might be waiting for us." She said walking ahead of Yuuri, only to stop when the brunette spoke.

"Miu, about last week… if I did anything wrong to you, I'm sorry for it."

Miu turned to look at Yuuri, she felt bad especially when the brunette who usually showed no emotion, looked similar to a kicked puppy, "No, I should be the one apologizing; I've been avoiding you for no reason. It's just I had a lot on my mind last week and I'm sorry if I worried you." She stated apologetically, she didn't lie when she said that her mind was occupied the week before, but she would never reveal what exactly was the subject of her thoughts.

She wondered in her mind if Yuuri would even forgive her, but was astonished when the brunette smiled at her and gave her a hug. "It's alright, but you know you don't have to shoulder everything on your own. We're here for you, you're not alone anymore."

"I know…" Miu smiled, she knew Yuuri was right; after all she has people that she can call a family now. She also remembered that she should probably apologize to Hisoka too; the older woman was worried for both of them, because of how she acted.

After a while they both pulled away, happy that they've finally put the misunderstanding they had to rest. "Come on, Hisoka must be waiting." Yuuri said moving out of the room.

Miu stayed rooted at her spot, a smile etched on her face. Someday she would finally have the courage to tell Yuuri about her feelings, but until then she's just contented to be by her side. If only her brain would leave her alone and stop giving her those embarrassing dreams.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: I don't how to write any form of smut, sorry.**


End file.
